Similarities between Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake and Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater
Plot elements *The beginning of the mission involves using a cargo-plane to perform a High Altitude Jump into an enemy region, and then working the way to the destination. *The initial mission of rescuing a scientist from enemy territory becomes more complicated as to revise the entire mission. *The female contact ends up getting romantically involved. *The female contact also gives explanations over the radio about the various locations of the enemy region. *The main character ends up fighting their former mentor(s) and at least one of them giving a speech on how the loser of the fight is liberated from the battlefield and the winner will have to remain to fight a lifetime of endless battle. Similarly, their former mentor(s) also tells the main character to "go home" at one point at a bridge. *The ending ends up having the main character going into Alaska with their love interest, only for one of them to abandon the other. *The scientist that was initially supposed to be rescued is believed to be dead (Sokolov comes back in Portable Ops and Dr. Madnar is mentioned in Metal Gear Solid 4). *A character who is openly an enemy of the main character is secretly aiding the main character in his mission. *A weapon developed by the enemy region was initially going to be mass-produced, but the attempts were thwarted by the main character. *The main characters, during their escape from the region, almost end up killed by the enemy until they are saved at the last minute (in Metal Gear 2, Solid Snake and Holly White end up surrounded by Zanzibar Land troops only for the Sikorsky Dragoon chopper to arrive at the last second and gun them down, and in Metal Gear Solid 3, the MIGs almost shot down the WIG that EVA and Naked Snake were escaping from Tselinoyarsk in until Nikita Khrushchev calls them back to base). *Because of the main protagonists actions, it was implied that the enemy territory they infiltrated also ended up ruined as a result of their mission (in the ending, Ocelot reveals that Graniny Gorki as well as Groznyj Grad, one of the OKB labs and the main military base of the Soviet region of Tselinoyarsk, respectively, were destroyed by a Davy Crockett, and Zanzibar Land ended up collapsing due to the "death" of Big Boss). *The main character, before going to a fight to the death with its former mentor, has to pass by an ally of its mentor controlling a great tank capable of launching nuclear warheads (in Metal Gear 2, Snake has to destroy Metal Gear D as well defeating Gray Fox, the pilot, and in Metal Gear Solid 3, Snake has to destroy the Shagohod as well defeating Volgin). Battles *A boss wields stealth camouflage and attacks the main character. *A boss battle spans a larger battlefield than normal and the boss isn't found under normal circumstances. *One of the pen-ultimate boss battles involved a fistfight in a treacherous and small area (Gray Fox and Solid Snake fought in a small room surrounded by mines; and Colonel Volgin and Naked Snake had a fistfight in a makeshift "ring" created by lowering an elevator). Category:Memes